


Autumn leaves

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James love autumn a lot, Remus loves Sirius a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn leaves

__

The biggest leaf pile Remus has ever seen sits before him, peaceful, waiting, undisturbed. James and Sirius stand on either side of him, manic grins plastered across their faces.

“On three,” James says.

“No. On five – we’ve got to build up the anticipation, Prongs.”

Remus smirks.

“I can see you smirking, Moony,” Sirius says, which is impossible, because his eyes haven’t left the pile of leaves. “And I know you want to jump. It’s just your pride stopping you.”

“You wouldn’t know pride if it hit you in the face,” Remus says.

Sirius elbows him. “Spoilsport. Pride is overrated.”

“Five,” James begins, and Sirius turns back to the leaf pile they had spent the last hour gathering.

“Four,” Sirius counters.

“Three. Two. One. Go!”

The pair of them take a run up and leap into the heap, sending up a cloud of orange and red and brown, dull autumn fire. Remus can’t help but smile when Sirius emerges, shaking leaves from his hair. His dark hair is in sharp contrast with the bright colours of autumn, his cheeks flushed with joy, lips chapped from the wind.

It’s moments like this when Remus lets himself feel the feelings he normally pushes down. Sirius catches his eye, beckons him over. Remus shakes his head, pulling his sleeves down over his hands, content just watching. James kicks Sirius and they descend into an impromptu wrestling match, leaves flying everywhere. Remus laughs as he looks on, enjoying the crisp autumn air.

He loves the feeling of transition that comes with Autumn; whilst he knows that it signifies the death of summer, he always feels it is a time of great potential. Winter wipes the slate clean. The leaves turning red always makes him think that a fresh start is coming, new things on the horizon.

He looks at Sirius, caught up in his moment of joy, and hopes that he is one of those things.

“Moony?”  Sirius has emerged from the leaf pile. “Prongs says the leaves are comfier than his four poster and he’s staying awhile. I think the leaves remind him of Lily’s hair and that it’s best if we leave him too it.”

“Gross,” Remus says, wrinkling his nose at James.

“So… walk with me?”

“OK,” Remus says softly.

They walk off, leaving James. Remus is a little worried he will actually go to sleep and miss dinner, but he supposes his friend will survive. Plus, it’s so rare that he and Sirius are alone. Remus feels like tension is humming in the air, but maybe that’s just the vibrations of his heart in his chest.

“Here,” Sirius says. “Can we sit?” he gestures to the rocks that sprawl at the edge of the lake. It’s quite – they are the only ones who have ventured out on a cold Sunday afternoon.

Remus perches on a rock, and Sirius sits beside him. Their arms press together.

“Moony?” Sirius breathes.

Remus looks at him, and he’s so close he can hardly think.

“You’ve got a leaf in your hair,” he says, smiling. Sirius has four different smiles; his tight, polite, pureblood smile, which Remus hates, his beaming, joyful, pranking with Padfoot smile, his smirking, flirting till you swoon smile, and…. this one. Soft, slight, barely there, accompanied by the lightest blush across his cheeks.

Remus likes this one best.

He reaches up to his head, but Sirius brushes his hand away.

“Here,” he murmurs, “I’ll get it.” He’s close enough for Remus to feel his breath on his cheek. His fingers brush through Remus’ hair, which is a little longer than usual. They snag on a knot, and Sirius pauses to tease it apart, fingers brushing his scalp, gentle as a brush of butterfly wings.

“Got it,” Sirius breathes, showing him a crumpled, red tinted leaf.

“Thanks,” Remus murmurs, pulling back. The moment disintegrates, and he can breathe again.

He closes his eyes, remembering. Maybe they’ll never be more than this, but this… is something. And Remus likes it a lot.


End file.
